ebb6fandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssa Monet
Alyssa_Monet was a houseguest for EBB6. Host Opinion Alyssa was hands down one of the players who defined this game, along with Tom, Morbrid, Tanner, and Twisted mainly. Everyone else just fell in the cracks, or didn't shine like these houseguests did. Alyssa was basically the master manipulator in the house. Everything that happened for most of the time she was in, was based on moves that she made going forward. She controlled 2 strong alliances, one with Tanner, Master, Zombie in it, and then another, the Assassins, with Euilie, Twisted, Witch, and Ghost. She was in the drivers seat, controlling votes, and deciding fates weekly. She didn't win any competitions during the prejury phase at all. She was on the end of the blindside plot, when Zombie, Master, and Twisted decided to flip on her. Witch found out about it, and reported it right back to Alyssa. Within a few days, she had the entire house calling for any of their 3 heads. It was really interesting to see her play, especially how ruthless she was to the houseguests, and how strong her skills in manipulation proved to be. When jury phased kicked in, it seemed like Alyssa was ready to control the game more than ever, as her alliance was in the majority. She also took it upon herself to win the Abolisher, by completing the entire riddle the fastest, which was shocking. However, this is when she began making mistakes. She was playing both sides, and she thought she could do better with the other side. When Ghost got evicted, she took the chance to Abolish an HOH with her power, and target Tanner. I don't think that Tanner was after her immediately, but she could've used this power for a bigger threat to her game. Something else that I found really strange about Alyssa's game, is she went for the HOUSE targets, and not really for the people who were threatening to her specifically.(edited) Anyway, digressing, she got out Tanner, and then followed up with an HOH win. She said "ALRIGHT YES... I can finally get out my allies." Which, ended up causing her demise. Euilie wasn't her target, but it weakened her alliance severely, and it made it to where RMB took out the last 2 members of her alliance on his TE HOH. At that point, Alyssa had nowhere to hide. The entire house didn't care if she stayed or if she left. Tom won HOH, that she threw to him thinking she was safe, and she got backdoored when Jovosta won the POV and used it on one of the nominees. Alyssa was a great player, in and out, but her mistakes were too great for her to make it to the final 2. Had she waited just a little while longer to make any of these movements, I'm quite sure she could've competed for the title of EBB6 winner. Sad that you didn't get to vote on the jury. Congratulations Alyssa, you played a damn good game while it lasted. Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History